deathtrapped in the dungeon
by Double Oh Behave
Summary: It's finally completed!!! leave a review telling me who you'd like to see in Deathtrap Dungeon. I might do a sequel. Rated for yaoi and violence
1. welcome to Fang

Chapter one. Welcome to Fang  
  
  
  
AGES:  
  
Ash-16  
  
Gary-16  
  
Misty-17  
  
Brock-20  
  
Red Lotus-22  
  
Chaindog-23  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fang. A town made famous by its creature-infested dungeon. From his hilltop castle, Baron Sukumvit, designed his labyrinth of horrors. When it was built, He issued an annual challenge to all heroes brave, or foolish enough, to wager their souls. As a prize, survivors would be rewarded in riches beyond their wildest dreams. While some adventurers get ready for battle on the eve of their quest, others, less experienced, walk foolishly into battle.  
  
*Cut to street. We see a knight walking down the road, pushing a wheelbarrow full of weapons. He looks confident and obviously has no idea of what he is going up against. Cut to dungeon. We see the knight again. He is walking down a tunnel, but is not looking where he is going, and steps on a pressure plate, activating a trap. The knight looks up in horror as crossbow bolts fly out of the walls in all directions. The knight panics and runs. Fortunately, he escapes being hit and leans against a wall, sighing with relief. Then he gasps as the wall spins, sending the knight into a new chamber. As he walks down the new tunnel, he fails to see an Imp approaching him from behind. The Imp is chuckling and brandishing a dagger. The knight cries out as the Imp attacks from behind. The Imp runs and the knight chases it down a tunnel. They disappear into the shadows. Then we hear the Imp scream and a sword clattering to the floor. Seconds later, the knight emerges, being chased by a huge T-Rex-like creature. The knight jumps into a chasm to escape, screaming as he falls. In the pit, the knight dusts himself off, then smiles as he sees a single pig come out of the shadows. However, his smile fades as he notices several sticks of lit dynamite strapped to the pig's back. Before he can move, the pig explodes. The poor man survives the blast, but when he looks up, he sees an army of Skeleton Warriors advancing on him. It is all too much and the knight screams in terror. Cut to bar. Chaindog and Red Lotus are about to leave. The door creaks open, revealing the knight. He looks at the two, then collapses, dead. He has a range of weapons including an axe and sword lodged in his back. Chaindog calmly reaches down, pulling a large, bloodstained battleaxe out of the knight's back. He stares at it, then turns to Red Lotus and shrugs.*  
  
Meanwhile, back in Fang, townsfolk wait patiently in the taverns, hoping that maybe, just maybe a champion will arise, who can conquer the perilous depths of Deathtrap Dungeon.  
  
  
  
  
  
Our story begins with Ash, Brock and Misty wandering through a forest, completely lost.  
  
"I'm hungry" Ash whined. "I haven't eaten a proper meal for a week".  
  
"Neither have we Ash, so quit complaining".  
  
"Oh stop arguing you two" Brock said. "Look, we're out of the woods. There's a town just over there." Ash grinned.  
  
" I'll bet there's another gym leader just waiting to give me my next badge".  
  
"Strange though" Brock replied. "This town doesn't appear on my map anywhere."  
  
"So what?" Ash cried. "Let's just get there as quick as we can."  
  
They ran down towards the town, stopping to look at the sign at the boarder of the town. The name read Fang. Underneath it, someone had used a knife to etch the legend, "abandon hope all who enter this town of lost souls".  
  
  
  
End of part one.  
  
Coming soon: chapter 2, "the tournament" 


	2. chaindog

BONUS CHAPTER 1. CHAINDOG  
  
  
  
Chaindog. A name won in the savage war pits of the barbarian north.  
  
He was brought up to fight tooth and claw in the arena for the entertainment  
  
of decadent nobles, and fat merchants. He was so brutal, so vicious and cunning  
  
that the guards had to keep him chained up, like a dog, to be "unleashed" only  
  
when he was required to fight. Hence his name. Chaindog. The only word he ever  
  
responded to, the only word that meant anything to him. In a life of violence  
  
and sudden death, he held onto that name, held onto the sense of identity that  
  
gave him. The belief that he would not be Chaindog forever, that he would escape  
  
and live another life kept him going through the dark years. As homicidal as he  
  
was mighty, he soon rose to be champion of the war pits.  
  
And then, one day, his jailor made a mistake. Instantly Chaindog was upon him and,  
  
moments later, the jailor lay dead, nearly every bone in his body broken. After  
  
hours of frenzied revenge against his captors, he escaped. He began to wander the  
  
lands in search of that which he had lost, to behave as a man, and not as a psycotic  
  
assassin. After some limited success in this area, he realised he knew nothing else but  
  
violence. He came at last to Fang, in search of wealth. Here, at least, he would be  
  
paid handsomely for his brutal skills. With money, he can retire to a life of ease,  
  
and end his troubles. 


	3. Red Lotus

BONUS CHAPTER 2. RED LOTUS  
  
Red Lotus can't remember where she was born. She was siezed by marauding pirates at an early age,   
and made a slave. Her masters were some of the most despicable scum-bags ever to sail the seas  
and Red Lotus was "brought up" in an atmosphere of pain and terror. Plotting and scheming she  
watched and learnt. Every dirty trick in the book and every nuance of killing was all that   
interested her. She became as skilled in the arts of war as any warrior. When she grew to  
womanhood, the pirates took a different kind of interest in her. She had to kill five of them  
before they would leave her alone. They grew to respect her, or more accurately, fear her.  
A driving ambition, never to want for anything again, was born out of the rage and hatred  
that blossomed in her heart. Nor would she give herself to a man, and any that tried to take her   
died under her flashing blade. No, only one man was worthy of her love-he who could defeat her in  
battle. None have succeeded, though many have tried. For Red Lotus is as alluring, and as lovely  
as any painted courtesian of the cities she has so joyfully sacked in the past. She has a terrible   
beauty, that makes men desire her, and dread her, a heady combination. Like the moth is drawn to  
the flame, or the male spider is drawn to the female black widow, so are men drawn to Red   
Lotus-with similar results. Now Red Lotus has come to Fang in search of fame and wealth. And woe  
betide anyone or anything that stands in her way. 


	4. the trial of champions

THE TRIAL OF CHAMPIONS  
  
  
Ash, Brock, AND Misty gazed round in awe as they slowly made their way through the streets  
of Fang. Huge cheering crowds lined the streets. Stalls and tents were erected everywhere  
they looked. As the trio stared in wonder, a large man walked down the street. He was wearing  
leather armour, and had a violet scarf tied round his arm. As soon as the townsfolk saw the   
scarf their cheering doubled.   
"Hey" Brock yelled to a man standing at the nearest stall. "What's going on? Is that guy   
a celebrity or something?" The man stared at Brock like he was insane.  
"Of course not" he yelled back. "He's a contestant in the trial of champions"  
"What's the trial of champions?" Ash asked.   
"It's a tournament" the man replied. "Every year, contestants are sent into a labyrinth  
in the big hill over there". He pointedto a huge hill in the distance. !Anyone who can  
successfully navigate the maze is rewarded with a purse of 10,000 gold peices"  
"Wow!" Ash cried. "10,000 gold peices just for getting through a maze? How can I enter?"  
"Just come with me" the man replied. "I'll take you to Baron Sukumvit. He handles all   
registrations." The man lead the trio through the thronging streets towards a large tent.   
Inside, a giant of a man sat at a large table, with an open book in front of him. The man  
stared at Ash, Brock, and Misty. He slowly rose to his feet, and Ash gasped. He was at   
least 8 feet tall. The man glared down at the trio, and Ash began to back away slighty.  
Then the man suddenly let out a loud, booming laugh, and held a hand out to Ash.   
"Welcome to Fang" he said. Ash hesitantly shook the man's huge hand, noticing that   
each finger was adorned by a large gold ring.   
"I am Baron Sukumvit. I presume you three want to enter the tournament?" Ash nodded.   
"That's great" the man said. "I was worried we would only have three contestants this   
year. Now, what are your names?"  
"I'm Ash, this is Brock and Misty" Baron Sukumvit muttered to himself as he jotted  
the names down in the book.   
"Excuse me" Ash said. "please could you tell us who the other contestants are?"  
Sukumvit nodded.   
"The other three contenders this year are called Chaindog, Red Lotus, and Gary Oak"  
Ash's mouth fell open.  
"Gary's entering?" Brock grinned.  
"Looks like you'll have some competition, Ash."  
Baron Sukumvit gave a scarf to each of the three kids.   
"These will inform everyone of your status as a contestant." Sukumvit looked at   
Pikachu, which was riding on Ash's hat.   
"And I'm sorry, but no pokemon are allowed into the labyrinth. You can leave them   
with me at the start of the contest in three days time."  
  
During the next three days, the gang enjoyed Fang's greatest hospitality, and were   
treated like demi-gods. On the day of the tournament, they were awoken at 5.00 in   
the morning by a knock on the hotel door and a man's voice saying "your trial begins soon.   
Please get dressed and be ready in 20 minutes" Opening the door, they saw a small man,   
eagerly beckoning them to follow him. He lead the through Fang, eventually arriving   
at the large hillside.   
  
Ash stared at the entrance to the labyrinth. Two great stone pillars flanked the black   
doorway. In each was carved ornate writings, writhing serpents, demons and deities, each  
seeming to scream a silent warning to those who would pass between them. All six contestants  
were assembled. Ash recognized the man with the leather armour, and Gary. The third was   
a woman, dressed in a very revealing leather something. Baron Sukumvit stepped forward, and  
Ash handed Pikachu and four pokeballs over. Sukumvit smiled.   
"Here's how it works. You six will be divided into two groups. Gary and Red Lotus will  
go first. You, Brock, Misty, and Chaindog will follow half an hour later." Six guards   
stepped forward, handing a sword to each contestant. Ash stared at his, nervously.  
"I'm not sure about this" he said. Gary laughed.  
"That's right Ash, quit! you know I'm going to win this thing, so you should give up!"  
Ash glared at him.  
"I'll never give up! I can beat you any day!"  
"It's time" Sukumvit announced. Gary and Red Lotus stepped forward. After saluting the   
crowd, they dissapeared in to the inky darkness, followed half an hour later by Ash   
and the gang.  
  
  
  
  
watch for the next chapter, "Gore Galore"! It's not for the faint-hearted! 


	5. the denizens of Deathtrap Dungeon

BONUS CHAPTER 3-THE DENIZENS OF DEATHTRAP DUNGEON  
  
  
  
Many evil creatures have flocked to Baron Sukumvit and Melkor the Dragon, eager to share in the   
booty and tribute from the town of Fang. A high ranking demonlord from the palace of agony in  
the pits of hell has joined with the dragon. He has brought with him troops from the   
legion of the Dammned. These include an army of the undead-rotting Zombies, vicious Skeleton   
Warriors, soul-chilling ghosts - and Shock Troops and Slayers from the Abyss - cackling Imps,  
ferocious Pit Fiends, black-hearted Warrior Priestesses, four-armed Demonesses, and   
like-minded devils of the dark.  
  
Other creatures of chaos have also answered Melkor's call to arms. The dreaded Insect Warriors have   
established a hive deep in the dungeon where their winged stingers and chitin-bladed  
soldiers have carved out a domain all their own. The Orcs of the Taloned Eye tribe have sent   
a battalion of savage troopers, led by one of their Shamans, Ugluk Stormfart, and a trio of   
petrifying Medusae to defend the dungeon. True to form, they have set up camp in the Sewers.  
Skabulus, king of the Ratmen has also arrived in force with a full brigade of muskateers and  
swordsmen, led by his Llieutenants, hideous hybrids of Ogres and Ratmen. They have fortified   
their area of the dungeon with battlements and pill-boxes, a near-impregnable ring of defences  
around the Dragon's lair. Dragon Knights, fallen warriors who have sold their swords to the  
dragon, have also come to serve, along with the Rock-Monsters, brutal beasts of stone,  
motivated by malice and greed. Chaos Alchemists have come to ply their evil trade, siezing  
the innocent townsfolk of Fang for their insane experiments, creating Rabid Minotaurs, and  
mechanical monstrosities to grind, crush and burn those foolhardy enough to assay the perils  
of the dungeon.  
  
These are just some of the dangers which will be faced on the quest to slay the Dragon.  
Only the best of heroes can triumph against such odds. Are Ash and the gang the best? 


	6. gore galore

gore galore  
  
Warning! Warning! Danger, Will Robinson! Now, as you, my dear psychotic readers may have  
already sussed by the title, this chapter of the story contains extreme graphic violence.  
People WILL die. Killed and mutilated in horribly twisted ways, eaten alive by freaks,   
monsters, cruel warped demons.   
If this sort of thing isn't your bag, please go and read something else.  
I don't want to be responsible for corrupting your minds...yet. So, you have been warned.   
I don't expect flames. I've given you fair warning, so don't come crying to me if your   
favourite character dies.  
  
Ash, Brock, Misty and Chaindog walked slowly down the pitch black tunnel. Strange   
crystals grew out of the walls at 20 metre intervals, radiating a soft light, just enough   
for the travellers to see a few feet ahead. Their footsteps echoed faintly in the complete  
silence, broken only by the sound of water dripping from the roof of the passage. The 4-man  
gang continued down the tunnel for about half an hour. Then Chaindog suddenly stopped.  
"What's wrong?" Ash whispered. Chaindog silently pointed to a trip wire stretched low  
across the tunnel floor. Then he pointed to a row of loaded crossbows set in the wall.  
Ash and Misty gasped. Brock paled.  
"You mean that tripwire would have..." Chaindog nodded. He stepped carefully over the wire  
followed by the others.  
"We'd better be more careful in future" Ash said. Then they continued on the way.  
  
After another 20 minutes, Chaindog stopped again. He sniffed the air for a few seconds.   
"Draw your swords" he said quietly. "Something's coming." Ash, Brock and Misty slowly   
unsheathed their weapons. A few seconds later they heard a faint sound, growing louder  
as it came nearer. The sounds of roars, shrieks and bestial chanting. Bellows of rage  
and bloodlust from creatures that might have once been human, mixed with howls of fury.  
Seconds later, they saw the attackers. Misty screamed as a huge band of vicious monsters   
rounded a bend in the tunnel and skidded to a halt to glare at the four adventurers.  
Ash counted 10 of the creatures in total. they stood around 6 feet tall. Slimy green skin   
covered thei bodies and they banged their curved scimitars exitedly on their small shields.  
Chaindog spat on the tunnel floor. The beasts moved and Chaindog charged toward them,  
screaming a loud battle cry and swinging a huge double-headed axe. Most of the hideous   
monsters went straight for chaindog. Ash could see Brock and Misty fighting for their lives.  
Then he saw one of the beasts charging him down. Ash closed his eyes, slashing his sword  
wildly from side to side. A shudder ran up his arm as he felt his blade sink deep into the  
creature's side. The monster collapsed with a loud bellow of agony. Ash opened his eyes and  
saw the beast lying dead at his feet. He sighed with relief, but immediately remembered the  
others. He needn't have worried. the rest of the monsters were already dead. Chaindog's huge  
axe had carved a red ruin through the beasts, leaving a bloody trail in it's wake. Without   
bothering to wait for the others, Chaindog walked round the corner of the tunnel. Looking   
into a small alcove, he found a large chest. He opened it, revealing an eclectic pile of   
weapons, scrolls and bottles. Ash, Brock and Misty caught up with Chaindog and stared at the  
loot. Chaindog seemed to know what everything was, and began to divide the items equally  
between the group. He handed the two bottles to Ash, telling him "The pink bottle contains a  
healing balm. The green bottle is an antidote, for curing poison." He gave the two scrolls   
to Misty, saying "These are fireball spells. Read the scroll to cast an exploding ball of   
magic at your enemies." Then he gave a gleaming red sword to Brock. "The red sword is the   
bane of dragons and demons. It's edged with red magic, so use it wisely." Finaly, Chaindog   
tucked a small black ball into his pocket. Then he continued down the tunnel. As he followed,   
Ash spotted something glinting in the bottom of the chest. He looked in and saw a single gold  
coin lying in the bottom. He quickly snatched it up, slipping it into his pocket, before   
running after the others.  
  
  
  
  
Ash, Brock, Misty and Chaindog stared at the large double doors they had come to. Brock knelt  
down to read the plaque next to the door.  
"Somewhere deep within the next chamber awaits Agrash the Demonlord, demon necromancer from the abyss. He must  
be destroyed. But first you must find him. Between you and the evil one is one of the most   
fearsome beasts you will ever see. The pit fiend. Fight it. Only the mightiest will prevail.  
Evade it, possibly with skill. Entrap it, possibly with luck. Whatever you try, you will need  
all your cunning and resolve to defeat this awesome beast. Then you will have your chance at   
Agrash himself. destroying him will bring peace to the innocent souls Agrash has despatched   
to his masters in Hell. May the gods go with you." Brock turned to look  
at the others. Ash had turned pale. Misty was sending a silent prayer to the heavens and   
Chaindog had a manic expression on his face. Brock stood back as Chaindog kicked the double   
doors open and advanced into the gloom beyond.  
  
A narrow ledge ran along the wall above the pit. Far below, the pit fiend thrashed about in   
it's sand-covered lair. Standing some 15 metres high, the huge dinosaur-like beast stood on  
it's thick legs, using it's tail for extra balance. Mottled green scales covered it's hide   
and it's jaws opened and shut with bone-snapping power. Ash felt faint as he edged along   
the narrow platform behind Brock. Chaindog was leading and Misty was at the back of the line.  
Ash glanced past Chaindog. He could see the doorway. They were nearly there!. Suddenly, a   
section of the wall began to move, pushing Misty towards the edge of the platform.   
"Misty!" Ash cried. He reached out to grab her but missed. Misty screamed as she plummeted   
to the bottom of the pit. luckily the sand in the pit saved her from any real injury, but the   
pit fiend was closing fast.  
"The spells! use the spells!" Hearing Brock's advice, Misty yanked one of the scrolls out . she  
extended her hand, palm outwards and began to read. her eyes flicked across the scroll. Then  
she began to chant rapidly. As Misty finished, a bolt of fire shot out of her hand, scoring a   
direct hit on the incoming pit fiend. The rank smell of ozone and burnt flesh filled the air.  
The fiend roared in pain and outrage and lunged at Misty. Misty began to chant again, but before  
she could finish the spell, the pit fiend was upon her. The beast lunged, slashing at Misty's   
stomach with it's claws. The scarlet ribbons of Misty's intestines spilled out onto the floor.  
The beast continued to tear at Misty's body until it yielded shreds, then slabs of flesh. The  
impact tumbled the limp body across the floor and the fiend pounced, biting into Misty's arm.  
The creature shook it's head ferouciously and there was a sickening ripping sound as the arm  
was stripped of muscle and sinew, leaving only bones and gristle. High above, Ash turned and   
was violently sick against the wall. Brock rubbed Ash's back, trying to calm him down. Chaindog  
whistled loudly and the beast roared angrily. Chaindog pulled the black ball from his pocket,   
tossing it into the pit. The pit fiend swallowed it with a comical gulp. Then it's head exploded   
as the bomb detonated. Chaindog turned round to face Ash and Brock. Brock was hugging Ash gently.  
The small boy was crying and shuddering as he fell into shock. He buried his face in Brocks   
shoulder, sniffling and whimpering sadly. Brock stroked Ash's hair.  
"Ssshhh. Don't cry. I know it hurts, but we're still alive. At least we can still be happy   
about that. Ash nodded, sniffing and wiping his eyes. Then they followed Chaindog into the  
next room.  
  
  
The trio found themselves in a large, circular room. A huge chalk pentogram had been drawn   
in the middle of the floor and a large steel door was set in the opposite wall. As Ash and   
Brock looked round the otherwise empty room, the pentogram began to glow. Chaindog drew his axe  
and Brock instinctively drew his red sword.  
"Stay back" he told Ash. There was a blinding flash, and there stood Agrash. His red skin   
glowed brightly with evil magic and the cruel, curved horns on his head gleamed brightly. In his  
left hand, he carried a flaming trident. Brock began to raise his sword and Agrash moved. The  
trident went up. His horns went down and he charged. Ash screamed as Brock was impaled by the   
demon necromancer's horns. Brock struggled feebly for a few seconds, then he was still. Agrash   
shook his head, tossing Brock's corpse across the room. Then he turned to face Ash. Then   
Chaindog moved. In one huge bound, he reached Brock's body, snatching the red sword. Instantly  
the brave warrior fell upon Agrash, roaring and cursing. Ash saw Agrash reel back a pace and a   
half, and for a second it looked like the fight might be won...  
  
Red Lotus froze as she heard a sound. Gary looked at her. He turned away to look round the cave   
they were in. when he turned back, Red Lotus was gone. Gary felt panic rising. then a huge band   
of imps suddenly rushed out of the shadows...  
  
Chaindog was losing. Ash winced as he staggered from another blow.  
"Go!" Chaindog yelled. "Go now!"  
"But he'll kill you!"  
"I said go!"  
"But I..."  
"If you don't get out of here now i'll kill you myself!" Ash could see Chaindog was serious.  
He hesitated for a few seconds, then turned and ran.  
  
Gary cried out as he felt a blade sink into his ankle. He attacked the imps that swarmed   
him viciously, but it seemed the more he killed, the more there were. Gary sent a   
desperate prayer to the gods as he felt another sharp dagger sink into his thigh...  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


	7. Ash's Knight In Shining Armour

Ash's Knight In Shining Armour  
  
  
  
  
  
Ash ran and ran, not knowing where he was going. All he knew was that he had to find a way  
out of this terrible place. Brock was dead. Misty was dead. Chaindog was probably dead by   
now. Ash began to cry as he ran down the dark tunnels, hopelessly looking for an exit.  
He rounded one bend, then another, coming face to face with a huge beast.  
  
Gary limped through the tunnels, searching for the way out. By some miracle and the grace  
of the gods he had survived the attack, but was badly wounded. He was coverd in deep cuts   
and bruises. His shirt was torn and hanging of one shoulder and he had sprained his sword   
arm badly. Hearing a loud roar further down the tunnel, Gary wearily raised his sword,  
setting off towards the noise.  
  
The huge Minotaur thrusted it's battleaxe angrily into the small cave in the wall. Ash had  
spotted the tiny hole and had crawled through into the cave, where he now sat, whimpering   
with fear and helplessness.  
  
Gary entered a large cavern, seeing a large monster thrusting a weapon into a hole in the  
wall. Realising it was trying to kill something Gary charged, slicing the beast's head off.  
He looked into the hole and saw a small shape shivering in the darkness. He quickly drew  
his sword back, preparing to plunge it into the cave and kill the creature.  
  
Ash saw the shadow raise it's sword to kill him. It all became too much and he just broke  
down in tears.  
  
Gary thrusted his sword, then froze as he heard the pitiful sobs.  
"Please" the shape whispered. "Please don't kill me. Take my weapons. Take my things,   
just please don't hurt me." Recognising the voice, Gary almost laughed out loud with relief.  
He quickly sheathed his sword and crawled into the small cave.  
  
Ash saw the figure crawling into his cave and gave himself up for dead. Then he felt strong   
arms wrapping round him.   
Then he heard a voice he thought he'd never hear again. Gary's.  
"Shhhhh. It's okay, Ash, it's okay. It's gonna be okay. You're safe now. It's me, it's me.  
It's me, Gary. I'm here, Ash. I'm here for you." Ash choked back his sobs, burying his  
face into Gary's neck.  
"Gary" he sobbed. "Gary...I thought you were dead. I...I thought i'd never see you again.  
I thought...I thought..." Gary squeezed Ash tightly, letting the boy cry into his shoulder.  
"Shhh, it's okay. I'm here, Ash. I'm here. Don't cry. Don't cry." Ash sniffled, wiping his   
eyes and hiccuping.   
"Everyone's dead," he whispered. Gary shook his head.  
"No, Ash. I'm not dead. You're not dead. I thought you would be, though. I'm so glad you're  
okay." Ash nodded, then gasped as he saw Gary's wounds.  
"Gary, you're hurt." Gary shrugged.   
"I'm fine, Ash." Ash shook his head.  
"No. You're hurt. Here." Ash pulled the potion out of his backpack. "Take your shirt off."  
Gary obediantly removed his shirt. Ash swallowed hard, forcing himself to tear his eyes   
away from the tanned skin. He poured the potion into his hand and hesitantly reached towards  
Gary's chest. Gary gently gripped Ash's wrist, placing it on his chest. Ash took a deep  
breath and began to rub the healing lotion into Gary's chest. Gary closed his eyes, leaning   
back and sighing softly. Ash rubbed Gary's shoulders, watching the wounds heal before his  
eyes. Gary moaned quietly as Ash's hands rubbed the liquid into his whole body. Even though   
he was fully healed, Ash continued to rub, delighting in the feel of Gary's warm skin under  
his fingers.After a few seconds, He noticed Gary watching him. He instantly jerked back as  
if he had been stung, blushing furiously. Gary reached up, gently cupping Ash's cheek.  
Then he slowly pulled him down into a kiss. Ash showed no resistance, relaxing into the   
kiss and granting Gary's tongue instant access. The two boys held the contact for a few  
timeless moments. Then they slowly separated and stared at each other. Gary gently   
stroked Ash's cheek.  
"Why didn't you...? Ash looked away, blushing.  
"I was too scared" he whispered. Gary gently pulled Ash into another kiss. When they   
separated, a new feeling had awoken in Ash. All his previous emotions had been replaced  
with pure, shining love. Tears sparkled in his eyes and, when they shared a third kiss,  
he felt his emotions mirrored in Gary's movements. He didn't resist as Gary began to   
slowly remove his jacket and shirt. He felt Gary's hands sliding down his bare back. He   
allowed Gary to remove his pants and shorts, surrendering himself completely to the   
other boy. He bared himself to Gary, moaning as the skilled hands wandered across his   
chest. Gary removed his own clothes, displaying himself to Ash. The two boys stared at  
each others naked bodies. Then they embraced, pressing against each other. Gary claimed Ash's  
lips in a deep kiss, gently cupping his ass. He dipped his fingers in what was left of the  
potion, gently spreading Ash's ass to prepare him.  
  
Ash lay in Gary's arms, trembling, huge-eyed and completely exhausted. He squirmed in the  
warm embrace as Gary tigtened his arms round the sticky bundle, gently kissing him. Gary   
threaded his fingers into Ash's hair and kissed the warm, dark strands. Ash cuddled up   
against Gary's chest, sighing softly.  
"I love you, Gary" he whispered. He nuzzled his lover's neck, planting a soft kiss on   
the warm flesh. Gary held his angel close, breathing in his scent.  
"I love you too, Ash. Now go to sleep. You need your strength."  
"Okay" Ash murmured. He closed his eyes, settling in Gary's arms and falling asleep   
instantly. Gary cradled Ash's body, closing his own eyes to rest.  
  
An hour later, Gary woke up. He kissed the sleeping boy in his arms. Then he gently stroked  
the slender body awake. Ash murmured softly, sitting up to kiss Gary. Then he smiled at him.  
"You're incredible, Gary" he whispered. Gary smiled, nuzzling his captive's neck.  
"So are you" he murmured. He playfully nipped Ash's neck with his teeth. Ash giggled softly.  
Then his smile faded as he remembered where he was. Gary gave Ash another kiss before slowly  
dressing himself.  
  
Ash and Gary both crawled out of their cave, dusting themselves off and looking around.  
"We should look for Red Lotus" Gary said. Ash nodded and the two set off down the tunell  
in the north wall. After a few moments Ash heard a soft sound and alerted Gary. Drawing  
Their swords they advanced. They saw a shape on the floor, groaning softly and shuddering.  
Recognising it instantly Gary quickly sheathed his sword and ran to Red Lotus' prostate  
Body, cradling her in his arms. Without even looking he knew the wound was mortal. He stroked   
the red hair back from her face, his eyes filling with unshed tears.   
"What happened?" he whispered. Red Lotus opened her eyes, looking up at Gary through a   
blood-filled haze.  
"It was so fast" She whispered hoarsly. "They came so quickly. She-Devils. Three of them."  
She managed to reach up, unsheathing her sword. It was as green as poison. She handed it to   
Gary. "It's a Venom Sword. Use it to kill those three insensate devil-bitches. Be careful.  
The leader has some kind of powerful magic. Whatever you do, don't look at...at..."  
Red Lotus never finished. With a choked gasp she breathed her last, going limp in Gary's   
arms. Gary held her for a few seconds, mourning silently. Then he gently laid her corpse  
on the floor, standing up and turning to Ash.   
"Let's go" he said softly. Ash nodded and the two set off again. After ten minuites of   
walking, the adventurers enterd a large cavern filled with extraordinaryly life-like   
statues. Hearing a shuffling sound, Gary drew his venom sword. Before it was out of it's  
sheath, two screeching shapes appeared from nowhere, charging the boys down...  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
Watch out for the next chapter, "The Halls Of The Medusae." Coming soon! 


	8. The Halls Of The Medusae

THE HALLS OF THE MEDUSAE  
  
  
  
Ash raised his sword as the creature attacked. It was a hideous, wizened old hag. Her dirty  
yellow teeth were crooked and rotting. Her breath was foul and her eyes glittered with   
insane rage. She screeched maniacly, swinging her curved sword through the air with vicious  
sweeps. The lower half of her body was like a snake's, scaly and green. Ash barely had time  
to take all this in before she was on him, cackling demonicly and attempting to run him   
through. As Ash began to fight, he heard the clashing of metal against metal as Gary  
engaged in brutal combat with the second hag.  
  
The creature attacking Gary was much worse than it's sister. While Ash's opponent had  
a head of flaming red hair, the second sister was completely bald. Thick veins stood  
out in her forehead. Her dress was an icy blue and she weilded a huge axe with surprising  
strength and speed. Like her sister, her eyes were glowing a hateful red and glittering  
with malice and insanity.   
  
Ash faked left, dodging the hideous creature's blows while trying hard to land his own.  
The vile devil-bitch screamed with joy as she rained blows down on Ash. As the boy's weapon   
was knocked from his hand, he lunged forward with a speed he had not known he posessed,   
butting the Medusa ferouciously in the face. The horrid demoness shrieked in outrage and  
pain, dropping her sword and clutching her face with talonlike fingers. Ash grabbed the   
opportunity, snatching both swords up and swinging them menacingly at the fiend. He slashed   
at her stomach, rejoicing inwardly when the vile green blood stained his sword.   
  
Gary was having a harder time dealing with his own adversairy. His venom sword was badly   
chipped and blunted from the old hag's axe. As he dropped the now useless weapon, the   
medusa lunged forward, wrapping her long, snake-like body round his legs, waist, chest   
and throat. She cackled gleefuly as Gary struggled to free himself from her bone-crushing  
grip. She tightened up, causing Gary to choke and gasp for air. Gary let out a hoarse cry  
of pain as she struck him hard in the stomach with the handle of her axe. She tightened   
even more, squeezing viciously and Gary felt his ribs creaking under the intense preassure.  
He weakly squirmed and twisted, letting out another sharp cry as the axe handle struck him  
again. The medusa squeezed Gary's throat, cutting off his air. Gary let out a chocked gasp,   
going limp in her grip. Then, as she brought the axe handle down for the death-blow, Gary  
jerked his hand up, catching the handle and pulling with all his strength. Tugging the axe   
out of the demoness' hands, he swung with all his might, hammering the blade into her body.  
She screeched in agony, uncoiling herself from Gary. Dropping the axe, Gary began to run,   
knowing the creature was close behind.  
  
Ash leaned on his sword, breathing heavily and staring at the dead medusa in front of him.  
Hearing a slithering, he looked up, instantly wishing he hadn't. The eldest of the Medusa  
Sisters stood before him. Her dress as green as poison, her hair a mass of seething,   
poisonous snakes.Ash tried to move, but was frozen with fear as the medusa's eyes began to   
glow. The beam of light travelled toward Ash, moving to turn him to stone.  
  
Gary saw what was happening and began to run towards Ash, the second sister close on his  
heels. He saw the beam of deadly light and sped up.  
  
Ash stared at the beam, paralysed with fear. He didn't hear the rapid footsteps. He didn't  
notice anything until he suddenly felt Gary charge into him, knocking him out of the line   
of fire. Seconds later, he heard an agonised scream as the bald medusa who had been  
chasing Gary was hit by the petryfying beam. Her scream died on her lips as she was   
turned to stone by her own sister. Seeing this, the remaining sister gave a horrible banshee  
scream. The scream was abruptly silenced as Gary sliced her head off with one stroke of  
Ash's sword. Staring at the three bodys, Gary smiled grimly, knowing Red Lotus had been  
avenged and could rest in peace. Then he turned to Ash.   
"Are you O.K.?" he asked. Ash nodded, stepping forward into Gary's arms.  
"I'm fine, thank you very much" he said softly. Gary gently brushed his lips against Ash's  
forehead before turning towards the large hole which had suddenly opened in the wall.  
Glancing at the plaque next to it, he turned to Ash.  
"Care to do the honours?" Ash nodded, stepping forward to read the words.  
"Languishing in a vile pool of it's own filth and ichor, the Bloodbeast is a dangerous  
opponent, not to be underestimated. It has a long and vicious tongue which it wraps round   
it's victims, dragging them into it's pool where the victim will slowly decompose and be  
consumed at the hideous creature's leisure. As well as this, the Bloodbeast's armoured  
hide is completely invunerabl to all attacks. It has only one weakness: It's real eye.  
However, having evolved over many thousands of years, the Bloodbeast has grown mock eyes,  
developed to hide it's weakness. Killing the Bloodbeast will unlock the Dragons' secret   
hoarde of treasure. And you'll need all the equippment you can find to defeat the dragons.  
(If the Bloodbeast doesn't tear you to peices first.) Gary looked at Ash.  
"What are we waiting for?" The two boys slid down the chute in the wall, landing softly  
on their backs. Sittitng up, they found themselves face to face with a beast more hideous  
than they could have possibly imagined.  
  
  
To Be Continued..... 


	9. An Evening With The Bloodbeast

AN EVENING WITH THE BLOODBEAST  
Ash and Gary stood up, staring in horror at the most repulsive creature either boy had ever  
imagined. Coverd in tough, vicious-looking spikes, the horriffic Bloodbeast was a fearsome  
sight to behold. Grotesquly obese, the venomous creature flopped around arkwardly in it's  
pool of vile, disgusting slime. Toxic fumes rose from the pool, making Ash retch. Gary held   
Ash to his chest, patting his head comfortingly.   
"Oh, God," he murmured. "This is disgusting." Then he looked down at Ash. "Don't be scared,  
Ash. We can do this. We can win. Here." He reached into his backpack, withdrawing two  
scrolls and handing one to Ash. Ash pocketed the scroll and leaned up to kiss Gary.  
"Good luck," he whispered. Both boys drew their swords and advanced into the dim light.  
The bloodbeast noticed them instantly, roaring in anger and lashing out with it's   
scorpion-like tail. Gary leapt to the side, dodging the vicious stinger and swiping his  
sword at the tail. He missed and the bloodbeast took another stab at him, the sting missing  
the boy by inches.  
  
Ash took a moment to get his bearings. Then he lunged forward, and began to hack at the   
bloodbeast's face in a desperate attempt to peirce it's real eye. The fearsome beast roared,  
turning it's attention to Ash and trying to stab him with it's tail. Ash ducked and dodged,   
stabbing away at the vile monster's face, determined to kill it. He heard a slicing sound  
and realised with a thrill of admiration that Gary had sliced the beast's tail off. The   
bloodbeast spun round, trying to clasp Gary in it's blood-filled jaws. Both boys stabbed   
viciously at the creature's face, amazed that the beast didn't seem to feel any of the blows.  
It swung round, butting Ash in the stomach and he cried out as the breath whooshed from his  
lungs. The bloodbeast butted him again, sending him flying backwards. Then it turned back   
to Gary. Ash dragged air into his lungs. Then he jumped back up, lunging at the monster  
again. The Bloodbeast roared angrily. Then, it's tongue lashed out, trying to wrap round   
Gary's ankle. Gary dodged,stabbing desperately at the beast's eyes. The monster's tongue   
whipped out again, wrapping round Gary's leg and and dragging him to the floor. His sword  
slipped from his hand and Gary began to panic, trying to wrench the tongue from his leg with  
his bare hands. Ash lunged forward, bringing his sword down on the tongue and slicing it  
in half. Gary quiclky jumped back up and continued to assault the Bloodbeast's face. As he  
hacked away, Ash realised something. He was never going to see the light of day again.   
There was no way he and Gary could survive this hellish dungeon. As the thought filled his   
head a sadness greater than death filled Ash's heart. He was jerked back to the present when   
he felt a great pressure on his foot. Looking down he realised the Bloodbeast had clamped  
it's fearsome jaws round his ankle. Screaming in terror, Ash stabbed instinctively at the   
creature's face. More by chance than by design his sword pierced the unholy beast's real  
eye. The Bloodbeast instantly released Ash's foot, howling in agony and thrashing around in  
it's pool before slowly sinking below the oily surface. Ash weakly slumped against Gary's   
body, sighing softly. Gary wrapped his arms round Ash's waist, kissing the crown of his head.  
"Well done," he whispered. "I'm proud of you." Ash murmured, tilting his head and searching  
for gary's lips with his own. Their lips weilded in a blazing kiss and when they seperated  
Ash smiled at Gary.  
"I guess we should be going," he murmured. Gary shook his head.  
"Not till we find this 'Dragon's Treasure'." Ash pointed at a large chest that had   
matierealised nearby.   
"You mean that?" Gary walked to the chest, smashing the rusty padlock with a   
well-aimed kick. opening it, he found two gleaming red swords and two potions.  
"That's treasure?" Gary smiled at Ash, holding up one of the potions.  
"Maybe not, but this is certainly worth a lot to us." Ash looked at Gary questioningly.  
Then he yelped as the older boy pounced on him, pressing him into the floor and opening  
the bottle.  
  
Loud screams and cries echoed down the dark tunnels and dank caves of Deathtrap Dungeon,  
but for the first time in the Dungeon's history they were screams of pleasure, not pain, as  
Gary made love to Ash deep in the heart of Deathtrap Dungeon.  
  
Gary handed Ash one of the red swords, sheathing his own and tucking the spare potion into   
his backpack. He pulled Ash close for a kiss, smothering the smaller boy with passion.  
Then they seperated and walked to the large doors that seemed to be the only exit, reading  
the plaque next to them.  
"You have battled your way through Deathtrap Dungeon like a titan. Now, at last, the end of   
your quest is in sight. Or your own end. For this will be the ultimate battle. Melkor the   
Red Dragon. Beyond him lies freedom, wealth and unimagined glory. All you have to do is kill  
Melkor. Simple, eh?" Ash looked up at Gary.  
"Do you think this is really the end?" Gary kissed Ash again, then frowned.  
"I don't know, but there's only one way to find out." Gripping each others' hands tightly,  
the two boys stepped through the doors... 


	10. The Final Showdown

The Final Showdown  
Ash and Gary stepped slowly through the double doors, advancing down the long corridor.  
At the end was a huge steel door with a small sliding window in it. Ash slid the small   
window open. He saw a gigantic red shape flying around a massive chamber. Then he turned  
to Gary. Gary took a look, before closing the window.  
"This could be tricky." Ash nodded, reaching into a secret pocket inside his jacket.  
"Thank God I brought a secret weapon." As Ash pulled a pokeball from his pocket he realised  
Gary was also holding a pokeball.  
"You smuggled a pokemon in too?" Gary nodded.  
"I thought it might be useful." Ash smiled.  
"Let's go, then."   
  
Melkor was bored. He'd been in this dungeon for years but had neverhad a single victim.  
No warrior had ever been able to get far enough. As Melkor was thinking this the metal  
door in the far wall suddenly exploded outwards. Then two huge beasts flew out of the   
destruction.  
  
Ash flew out into the main chamber, riding on his Charizard's back. Gary followed close  
behind on a Dragonite. Gary's Dragonite began to circle the arena, recharging after the  
Hyper Beam it had used to destroy the door while Ash and his Charizard went into the attack.  
"Charizard, Flamethrower!" Charizard drew breath, shooting a massive stream of fire at  
Melkor. The red dragon dodged easily, retaliating with it's own firey breath. The blast  
singed Charizard's tail, but this only made it more determined to win. It shot two huge  
fire balls at the dragon. Melkor dodged the attack, shooting a glowing red beam of evil  
magic out at Charizard. Charizard barely managed to dodge. Then, a wall of energy shot at   
Melkor as Dragonite launched an attack. Melkor angrily breathed it's incandesant flames,  
trying to turn Gary into a human barbecue.  
"Dragonite, Dragon Rage!" Melkor sailed out of the way of the attack, blasting Dragonite   
with mocking easiness. Then it fired a One-Eyed Smart Bomb at Charizard. The bomb homed in  
on Charizard, scoring a direct hit. Charizard roared in pain as it began to fall. Acting  
entirely on instinct, Ash jumped, landing on Melkor's back and quickly recalling Charizard.  
Stopping a minute to get his bearings, Ash drew his red sword and began to hack at Melkor's  
neck. Melkor roared angrily and began to buck and thrash, trying to throw Ash off. Ash held  
on tight, continuing his onslaught on the dragon's neck and head. As he did this, Dragonite   
flew underneath and Gary slashed at the beast's throat. Melkor roared in pain as Ash's sword  
began to cut into his flesh. Gary took another swing at the throat, his sword cutting into  
the scaly skin. Then, as Ash plunged his sword between Melkor's shoulder blades, Gary   
stabbed his sword into the beast's heart. Melkor Howled in agony. It's wings failed, and  
it began to fall. As he plummeted, Gary flew past. Ash jumped, landing in Garys arms. Both  
boys watched as Melkor slammed into the ground with a deafaning boom, never to raise again.  
Dragonite flew down, landing near the dragon's corpse, Ash and Gary jumped down off of   
Dragonite's back. Gary recalled his pokemon. Then, he and Ash slowly stepped forward.  
Melkor was dead. His body was completely lifeless. Ash and Gary embraced. They held each   
other for a long time. Finaly, Gary spoke.  
"We did it...we really did it..." He kissed Ash gently. "We've done what no-one else has  
ever managed. We're champions." Ash smiled up at his lover.  
"Nobody does it better than you."  
"Us" Gary corrected. "Nobody does it better than us." Sliding an arm round Ash's shoulder,  
Gary turned and began to guide him towards the exit that had appeared. They stared down a   
long tunnel and Gary could just see alarge door at the end. The two boys began to slowly  
walk down the corridor. As they walked, Ash accidentaly stepped on a pressure plate, setting  
off Baron Sukumvit's final trap. A crossbow bolt shot out of the wall, embedding itsself  
in Ash's thigh. Ash cried out and fell to the floor. Gary quickly crouched down, cradling  
Ash in his arms. Ash closed his eyes tightly as Gary reached down, gently tugging the  
arrow out. Ash winced, biting back the scream. Gary softly kissed the tears away. Then  
he gently lifted Ash up, carrying him in his arms. He stepped up to the door, frowning as  
he realised there was no handle. Then, tightening his arms round Ash, he lifted his boot   
and gave the door a vicious kick. The door shook slightly and Gary pulled back for   
another shot, kicking the door brutaly and with all his strength... 


	11. Epilogue All The Time In The World

Epilogue - All The Time In The World  
A huge crowd was gathered outside Deathtrap Dungeon, waiting hopefuly to see if any one  
had managed to survive. Most of the crowd had little hope. In all it's 30 years, no-one  
had ever emerged from the Dungeon alive. Sat under a large bamboo umbarella, Baron Sukumvit  
waited, bored. Pikachu, waiting faithfuly for Ash, sat nearby. After half an hour, he had   
decided he had waited long enough. He raised his hand for silence from the crowd. Then, as  
he opened his mouth to speak, a dull boom echoed through the air. Everyone stopped and   
turned to face the Dungeon doors. Another bang and the door shook slightly. More bangs, and  
the door began to tremble and shake violently. Then, the door exploded outwards in a shower  
of dust and wood. As everyone stared in absolute silence, a figure began to appear. A   
deafaning cheer rose from the crowd as Gary emerged from the dust, carrying Ash in his arms.  
Baron Sukumvit's eyes bugged out of their sockets As Gary set Ash down and both boys began  
to walk towards him. Pikachu jumped into Ash's arms, licking his cheek happily as Gary  
stepped up to Baron Sukumvit. For a second the Baron was too stunned to speak. Then he stood,  
clasping Gary's hand and shaking it heartily.  
"Congratulations" was all he said. He motioned towards a huge chest nearby.  
"Your prize, as promised. These are to help you carry it." Sukumvit handed two strength  
potions to Ash and Gary. Both boys drank. Then, as Pikachu perched on Ash's head, he and  
Gary lifted the chest of gold and began to walk slowly away. Baron Sukumvit smiled as he  
watched them go. Then he turned away, his meticulous mind already working on plans for a  
deadlier dungeon...  
  
Deep in Deathtrap Dungeon Melkor's corpse lay still, the mighty dragon slain. A strange   
metal clanging sound echoed through the cavern. then a hatch opened in Melkor's back. A  
single imp popped out of the hole. He looked around for a moment. Then he began  
to laugh uncontrolably...  
The End? 


	12. Director's Cut Alternate Ending

DIRECTOR'S CUT - ALTERNATE ENDING  
As Ash and Gary walked down the corridor Ash stepped on a pressure plate, setting off   
Baron Sukumvit's final trap. A small poison dart shot out of the wall, hitting Gary in  
the neck. Gary grunted and pulled the spike out, but he could already feel the poison  
flowing through his veins. He slumped to the floor with a sigh. Ash quickly crouched   
next to him.  
"Gary, what's wrong?" Gary held the dart up.  
"It's too late. We don't have any antidote." Realising what he ment, Ash threw himself  
into Gary's arms with a strangled cry.  
"But Gary, you can't die! You can't! Not when you've come this far. Just hang on. You'll  
be alright. You can't die." Gary held Ash close, kissing his forehead.  
"I'm sorry, Ash. I'm sorry for everything I ever did or said to upset you. I...I just  
want you to know that I...I love you. I always have. I always will...goodbye." With that,  
Gary breathed his last, closing his eyes. For a time, Ash lay in Gary's arms, crying.  
Then he slowly reached down, drawing a knife out of his backpack. He gently kissed Gary's   
lips. They were still warm.  
"I'll be there soon, Gary." Ash stabbed the knife into his chest, gasping softly as it  
pierced his heart. His body slumped in Gary's arms and his eyes closed as he fell into   
Oblivion. 


End file.
